


Pick Up The Pieces

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftecare of Sorts, Aftercare, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Force-Feeding, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kindness, Life-Changing News, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rebuilding, Shattered Andy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, numb, pregnant andy, too young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Andy is back at home. He is pregnant. He is numb.





	Pick Up The Pieces

** _I'm supposed to be learning 21 songs in ASL, obtaining and reading a specific book that sounds boring, brushing my dogs, and cleaning my room. So, there'll probably be more to the series soon. I'll be keeping them coming._ **

Andy was shocked, to say the least. He was pregnant.

He wasn't hungry. He wasn't... Ready... To move. He wasn't awake. He wasn't asleep. He wasn't whole. He felt like he was a stain glass window. One that the doctor had thrown a brick through. He knew where the brick was. He knew how to get rid of it, but... He wanted to keep it there. He knew how to fix himself but couldn't find the strength.

That's where Patrick, and Joe, and Pete, and Brendon came in.

Pete knew he was a vegan, and he'd cooked Andy's best veggie burgers. Hand made them. That's what all of them were eating that night- the tantalizing smell of the food drew him out of the living room. Joe hugged him gently and traced the raised skin on his arms, knowing that Andy would warm up a little at least that way.

Brendon was an expert on pregnancy and how it worked. He'd moderated the meal so that it had enough nutrients for both Andy and the baby, but not too much. Half a veggie burger and a cup of fries. A bottle of vitamin water. Less than Patrick thought ideal, but pregnancy worked like that- start with less food than normal, then build back up to it.

Patrick was the one who fed it to him. He cut up the burger and held it to Andy's lips, knowing how Andy had trained himself to bring anything into his mouth if Patrick put it there. It wasn't even sexual- Andy and Patrick had suffered anorexia in high school, and they had trained each other to accept any food given by them. It was how Andy had decided he wanted to be healthy again and how he had tricked Patrick into getting healthy.

It worked- Andy opened his mouth and accepted the bite of burger. He chewed, almost like a robot, and swallowed. Patrick repeated the process until Andy snapped out of it and picked up his own food.

Andy wasn't speaking at all. He always made some sort of joke to Pete, about how 'You can cook it, you should eat it.' Not today.

Patrick held his hand gently, making sure he was actually eating it. When Andy had finished, he pulled him close and hugged him, Andy's head on his chest. He kissed Andy's head and pulled him onto his lap.

"I... I'm sorry, sir..." Andy whimpered.

"No. None of that. Sir is for scenes, and there's nothing to be sorry about." He made Andy look at him. "You're not feeling well. You need to eat, and rest. And you need to be okay."

Andy had tears in his eyes. Patrick wiped the tears and held him, simply held him.

"I... It's okay if you... If you don't want me... Anymore..." Andy sniffled.

Patrick's heart broke.  _He thinks I hate him. That we hate him._ He hadn't heard Andy cry since their band failed. Oh, sure, the occasional sniffle during an intense scene, tears leaking when he was tired or happy, but... Never once like this.

"Oh, Andy," Patrick whispered, holding him tighter. "I love you for you. I don't care if you can have kids, or if you can't, you're my beautiful, perfect boyfriend. Don't you ever, _ever_  think I'm leaving you because of this."

Andy let out a choked sob, feeling those words lifting him up a little bit. Patrick rubbed his back slowly and picked him up, taking him to the living room. He set him on the couch, put Star Wars on, and curled around Andy.

The older leaned on his chest, holding onto him as if afraid he'd disappear. Patrick dried his tears and whispered in his ear, talking about the things he thought Andy deserved. All of the vegan ice-cream in the world, the fluffiest blankets, teddy bears, stuffed animals, movies. His favorite records, his favorite clothes. He told him about how much he'd fallen for him, how he'd always thought Andy was perfect. His ideal partner was Andy; everything about Andy was his favorite.

Andy fell asleep to Patrick's cadence of praise, steady breath, and sweet caresses. Patrick didn't mind, he didn't stop. He held him and spoke and comforting him all night long. He even sang one of Andy's favorite songs.

Andy and Patrick were closer as boyfriends than anyone else in the group. They'd been together longest, been through more. And nobody complained about that at all. Pete and Joe were more intimate as boyfriends than Andy and Brendon, for instance. Andy and Trick had the best chemistry with each other. Didn't mean they didn't all care about each other.

It just meant that sometimes, when they were upset, they had specific people they should go to.


End file.
